Time For Detention
by Psychotix Writer
Summary: I wouldn't care if I, Hinata Hyuga, get in trouble in History class. Because in detention is the place that I want to be every day. Yeah, I know, you must think I'm crazy because for you detention is boring, but for me is the whole opposite. SEQUEL PREVIW


Hey, you guys, I had this stupid one-shot on my head. I hope you like it 3

Naruto: The tokio hotel ninjas don't own me or the anime.

Time for Detention

January 2-First Day of School sense Christmas

I walked to my classroom lazily. I was late again ( like always). I turned to my teacher who sighed looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hyuga-san, take a seat", he said in a monotone tone standing up from his seat

"Whatever", I murmured walking to my desk next to my best friend, Tenten.

I looked up as my sexy teacher walked on front and pulled out the class list.

"Aburame", he said firmly

"Here…"

"Akimichi"

"Here sensei!"

"Haruno"

"Here!"

"Hyuga Neji"

"Hn"

"Hyuga Hinata"

"…"

"Hyuga Hinata?"

"I'm right here, sensei", I said casually/teasingly as he glared at me

He called the rest of the class and walked to the chalkboard writing. He turned to us as he put on his reading glasses… oh he just look so **hot** in those glasses.

"Did anyone did the assignment I assign you to do on your vacation?", he asked as everyone, except me, raised their hand. He turned his head to me as I read my favorite manga, _Maid Sama!_.

"Hyuga-san, did you did the assignment?"

"Nope, Naruto-sensei", I said as I returned reading my manga.

He sighed, taking my manga away and putting it on his desk. He brought his history book to the stand and opened it passing to page in page.

"Everybody open your books to chapter 5, page 58", he said as we opened our books, "now can anybody tell me what happen on the Ninja War when the ninjas we're fighting the legendary Danzo?"

I raised my hand as my teacher pointed at me.

"Yes, Hyuga-san?"

"…butt sex", I replied as everybody, well except Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Shikamru sense he was a sleep, laughed at my answer ; sensei glared at me putting a yellow sheet on my desk.

"Detention…after school", he said plainly walking back to his post

I smirked as I saw him do the same when he looked back at his book. I knew he wanted to be with me … All alone.

I sighed relieved that moment. I just have to wait…I have to be patient.

"Can someone give me the correct answer?", Naruto-sensei asked as Shikamaru raised his hand, "Nara-san?"

"The ninjas surrounded Danzo as the commander, Uchiha Madara, killed him with his genjustu", Shikamaru said as he got back to sleep

"Correct, Nara-san, and everybody should know that the commander was actually Uchiha-san's great grandfather", sensei said as I heard a "hn" coming from Sasuke.

RING!

"Okay, class, your dismissed", he said as we walked out of the door, "except you, Hinata"

I stopped mi tracks and smirked as I looked at my handsome teacher. His face turned; I frowned looking at him as I walked closer to his desk.

"What…was that?", he asked me turning his frown to a smile

"What was what?", I asked playing innocent in a girly way

"Your personality", he said crossing his arms to his chest, "In class"

"Oh… I just wanted to be… punished", I said seductively to him

"I see", he said smirking leaning closer to me; he leaned to my ear and huffed releasing some of his hot breath to it, "You missed me, did you?"

"Um…"

"Come on, admit it", he whispered seductively in my ear as he sucked at my earlobe.

"Y-y-yes, I-I did", I moaned as my cheeks heat up and felt him bit on it hard, "Ah"

"You've been waiting for me to punish you, right?", he asked me kissing down to my neck

"Uh huh"

"Have you been thinking of me?", he asked sweetly through my neck

"A lot actually", I said as I felt his hand traveling my skirt to my cotton panties.

"Have you been masturbating?", he asked with a smirk

"…", I was silent sense that question; How could I answer that? I mean it's true, I've been masturbating because every time I think of him, "…what about you? Did you miss me?"

"Does this answers your question?", he asked as he bit my neck ; some blood came out from the bruise, but Naruto-sensei licked it clean showing off the purple hickey. I winced touching the bruise on my neck and glared at him.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away", he said scratching the back of his head, "I hope your not mad"

"I could never be mad at you", I said kissing his jaw line up it his soft lips.

He kissed me back, now deepening the kiss. A moan escaped my lips as his tongue entered my mouth exploring it. His tongue found mine and started fighting one on one. I wrapped my arms in his neck pulling him closer. I rubbed my breasts on his broad chest making him moan with pleasure and grab my waist. He pulled me closer feeling his hand rub my right thigh and his cock rub my now wet panties.

"Mmm… Naruto-sensei!", I moaned loudly as his cock poked harder on it

"Sh… be silent, my love", he told me softly in my ear, "you don't want us getting caught"

I nodded biting my bottom lip as he moved his hand and rub my clit. I bit my lip harder, fighting the urge to moan. Naruto-sensei smirked looking at my wet panties. He leaned and took a sniff on it.

RING!

"Damn, that fucking clock spoiling our love moment", he whined standing up as he helped me up too

"Yeah, well, I'll see you in detention", I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Okay, babe", he replied smiling at me as walked out of the classroom.

After School…

I opened the classroom door, looking at the smirking man in front of me. I always asked myself…how can this 23 year old perfect man, with his sexy blue eyes, his spiky blond hair, perfect tanned skin, cute whiskers birth marks and that gorgeous smile can love a girl like me? I wasn't that pretty, well, I think; I sort of thought that maybe he could fell for somebody better like… Sakura (NOT!). She's prettier than me (NEVER!). I closed the door behind me and locked to it be safe.

Emotions were going around my head. My heart couldn't stop beating for a second. I felt my legs going limp and my cheeks heat up. It went clear to me Naruto-sensei was the only one there for me. He gives me everything I needed. Care, affection, need, want… love. He was the only person that cared for me. I stood there, in front of him. He smiled sweetly as he looked at me. I blushed timidly and smiled back at him. He hugged me tightly and broke the hug holding me from my shoulders.

"Ready for you punishment?"

"You bet"

Wow… that was actually kind of good. This one-shot was made in my school when I was bored sense I'm graduating, I don't need final exams so this was made out of boredom.

Hoped you liked it 3

Leave good comments on this… I like to read them

Love the tokio hotel ninjas


End file.
